Renascer das cinzas
by D.Herzogin
Summary: Quando velhas, fracas e, de certo modo, destruídas, as fênixes morrem em chamas e renascem das cinzas. Teria o amor que o envolvera em outros tempos simplesmente morrido? Teria ele forças para renascer das cinzas? [Realid. Alter. JL. PósH][HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse :** Os quatro marotos são cruelmentes separados. Mas, uma coisa é certa, a amizade de James e Sirius permaneu intacta, apesar das desconfianças geradas pelos anos de guerra que viveram juntos. E... E se não tivesse sido assim? Se a fria fagulha de dúvida tivesse surgido entre os marotos? E se James vivesse pra que ele e Sirius sentissem a dor do arrependimento pontuada pelo orgulho...?

**N/A :** minha primeira fic!!!!!! - Sim, eu tô postando! "coros de aleluia ao fundo" a minha primeira fic. Na verdade não a primeira que eu fiz, mas a primeira que eu tenho coragem de postar. Peço que tenham paciência, estou postando isso cofiando no julgamento da Dona Jana, então, se for uma grande droga, me avisem que eu paro.

Dedicado à jana, né... se não fosse você, pamonha do meu coração, isso aqui nunca iria para uma página de acesso livre da internet.

aah, observação: nome totalmente horrível e sinopse improvisada.

* * *

Capítulo 1 – Sol de sábado

O sol entrava pelas frestas das tábuas pregadas na janela, e iam direto para seus olhos, machucando sua retina com a luminosidade, mas ele não se importava. As dores por seu corpo eram muito piores do que isso. Suas costas pareciam ter sido cruelmente esfoladas, suas pernas estavam insensíveis e uma enorme ferida queimava aberta em seu abdômen.

Fechou os olhos devagar. Em pensar que isso já fora muito mais suportável...

Já não se dava ao trabalho de esperar a morte. Dera-se conta que, quanto mais a desejamos, mais ela foge denós assim como freqüentemente acontece ao contrário. Quando estamos no auge de nossa felicidade, podemos simplesmente perder tudo.

E ele perdera. Perdera tudo o que o motivava a viver. Primeiro, sua mãe. Sua amada mãe... O golpe mais terrível de toda sua vida.

Mas, ainda havia seus amigos, seus grandes amigos... Nunca imaginara que pudesse encontrar pessoas como eles. Mas também os perdera. E, depois de muito tempo, quando alguém esteve disposto a tentar fazê-lo feliz, amenizar sua dor, ele já não era capaz de permitir.

Levantou de sua cama com dificuldade e caminhou até a parede oposta. Não demorou muito para achá-la.

Na madeira, talhado com um canivete, havia, claramente escrito: "Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas: marotos para sempre".

Uma lágrima grossa, que não tinha nada a ver com sua transformação, brotou de seus olhos, percorrendo sua face lentamente, como se quisesse garantir que o homem teria certeza que ela estava ali, quente, verdadeira e dolorosa.

Como tudo aquilo foi se perder daquela maneira? Onde estavam àqueles garotos jovens, corajosos, inteligentes e irresponsáveis, que amavam a vida e o risco, os melhores amigos que se podia imaginar? Onde fora parar tudo isso?

* * *

_O sol que nasce todas as manhãs, é o mesmo para todos nós, não importa quem somos, ou a vida que levamos. Simplesmente não podemos fugir dele, está sempre lá, dia após dia, a observar cada um de nós e disposto a nos iluminar. Mas há aqueles que decidem tampá-lo. Isto foi uma decisão apenas daquela pessoa. Ele ainda vai estar sempre lá, esperando ser útil._

Um perfume forte e feminino misturado com o cheiro de álcool impregnava o ar, havia um peso extra sobre seu braço. Abriu os olhos lentamente, uma porção de cabelos loiros dormia, aconchegada nele. Sirius franziu o rosto, mas arrependeu-se imediatamente, quando sentiu em sua cabeça uma pontada terrível. _"Ótimo, ressaca". _

Tentou levantar-se sem fazer muitos movimentos... Não fazia a mínima idéia de quem era aquela mulher em seus braços e tampouco lhe interessava. Andou pelo quarto, ignorando a insuportável dor de cabeça. Em alguns segundos, conseguiu reunir a maioria de suas roupas, e as vestiu apressadamente. Pegou sua varinha no criado-mudo em seu lado da cama, ainda faltava a camisa e os sapatos. Antes de deixar o aposento, deu uma olhada para a mulher que dormia profundamente, ainda na posição que ele a deixara. "_Pelo menos é bonita, a noite não foi um total desperdício..."_

Abriu a porta do quarto, saiu e caminhou pelo corredor. Antes que começasse a descer as escadas, uma porta entreaberta chamou sua atenção. Deteu-se por alguns segundos, abrindo mais a porta, para dar uma boa olhada no quarto... Era todo cor-de-rosa, e nas prateleiras brancas havia várias bonecas de porcelana. Em uma cômoda próxima à cama, vários porta-retratos refletiam, em seus vidros, a luz fraca que ultrapassava a cortina branca de tecido leve. Sirius deu uma espiada no corredor, e entrou no quarto, indo até a cômoda. Em todos os porta-retratos, uma menininha por volta de seis anos, cabelos loiros cacheados como os de um anjo e grandes olhos verdes piscavam para ele... Na maioria, a menina corria de um lado para outro, brincando com uma bola enorme e colorida, ou acariciando um cachorro branco e muito peludo, ou ainda ninando suas bonecas, como se fossem suas filhas. Uma das fotos agora sorria para ele, acenando a mãozinha delicada... Sirius sentiu um impulso de acenar também... Mas sua atenção foi bruscamente desviada para um porta-retrato maior, mas atrás. Nele, a mesma menininha estava sentada no colo de um homem alto, de cabelos grisalhos e com uma calvície prenunciada na frente... Sirius passou as mãos pelos cabelos, inconscientemente... Graças a Deus seus genes lhe proporcionavam muito cabelo, obrigado. Atrás dos dois, com as mãos repousando nos ombros do homem, a mulher que ele a pouco deixara no outro aposento sorria... Ela abaixou-se e, ainda sorrindo, beijou a bochecha do homem. Uma voz fina e irritante se destacou de algum ponto obscuro da memória de Sirius...

"_Meu marido viajou para a casa dos pais com minha filha... só voltarão na semana que vem. Temos a casa só para nós!" _e então, Sirius, embriagado, porém com a voz firme e galanteadora "_E o que isso interessa?" – _uma risada escandalosa – _"Se ele estivesse em casa, seria melhor... eu ia mostrar pra ele como é que se faz..." _e mais risadas, dessa vez dos dois.

Sirius desviou os olhos da foto e voltou a contemplar a criança que olhava para ele... Dando meia volta, saiu depressa do quarto. Desceu as escadas, com um feitiço convocatório, recuperou seu sapato e sua camisa, vestiu tudo rapidamente e saiu dali. Do lado de fora, sua moto estava estacionada em frente à garagem da casa ao lado. Quando se aproximou da moto, um homem alto e corpulento veio em sua direção. Era trouxa.

- Não sabe ler? Ali diz: Não estacione – disse, num tom ignorante, enquanto apontava para uma placa afixada no portão de sua garagem.

Sirius olhou para o homem demoradamente, olhou para o portão e de volta para o homem, sem dizer nada. Em seguida, subiu em sua moto. O vizinho continuava a encará-lo, indignado. Deu partida na moto com um pontapé, mas, nesse momento, o homem pegou em seu pulso, irritado. Sirius encarou a mão gorducha apertando seu pulso, mas o outro o largou rapidamente e deu um pulo para trás, lançando a ele uma expressão de curiosidade e raiva. Parecia ter levado uma pequena descarga elétrica.

- Ora, o que você...

- Não me irrite, velho barrigudo. Agora saia do meu caminho, preciso de espaço para manobrar a moto.

O homem olhou fundo nos olhos de Sirius, indignado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, deu alguns passos para trás. Antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa, Sirius já havia partido em alta velocidade.

As ruas estavam entupidas de carros, para uma manhã de sábado. _"Maldito trânsito trouxa!" _Sirius resmungou "_Se ao menos tivesse algumas nuvens...", _mas o céu estava odiosamente limpo. Respirou fundo e saiu entre os carros em alta velocidade, provocando buzinas indignadas de todos em seu caminho.

* * *

- A casa tá uma bagunça, e na dispensa só tem roupas sujas e caixas de cereal vazias. A pia tá vazando e tá atulhada de louça, as toalhas molhadas no banheiro estão cheirando a mofo. Será que você pode assumir o papel de ser humano e dar um jeito nisso?... ANDA, ACORDA! – Harry bateu forte com uma almofada no peito nu do pai, que, apesar de serem onze e quinze da manhã, estava em sua cama, embolado nos lençóis e dormindo profundamente. 

- Tá maluco, Harry? – ofegou James, se sentado com o susto e massageando o tórax.

- Casa, zona. Dispensa, vazia. Pia, vazando. Louça, coleção de novas espécies de fungos. Banheiro, tá com cheiro de mofo. Dá um jeito.Eu... To... Com... FOME.

- Aah, Harry... Você me acordou por causa disso? – James suspirando, voltando a se deitar. - Pede uma pizza!

- Não! Toda vez que venho aqui é a mesma coisa, pizza, pizza e pizza! Essa casa tá um horror!

- E desde quando você não gosta de pizza? Harry, por favor, não comece com drama. Eu estou com sono. Arranje alguma coisa para comer, sim?

- Sabe, acho que mamãe fez bem em se separar de você. – Harry disse, maldosamente. Bufou e foi caminhando em direção à porta do quarto.

- Ei, rapazinho – James não tinha se levantado, mas estava muito acordado. Harry fingiu não ouvir, atravessou o portal do quarto e bateu a porta com força, provocando um estrondo. – Harry Potter! – ouvir o pai gritar, a voz abafada, porém nítida e zangada. Harry não se importou.

Chegara à cerca de meia hora, aquele final de semana ele deveria passar com o pai. Assim que chegou, concluiu que ganharia mais ficando em casa, mesmo que passasse o fim de semana todo deitado em sua cama, olhando para o teto. Andou pela casa, admirando a bagunça de James. Dois pares de tênis e um de sapato social estavam espalhados por diferentes cômodos; roupas que ele havia provado e desistido de usar pendiam nos encostos das cadeiras, pelo avesso; jornais estavam em pilhas por todos os lados. Caixas de pizza, garrafas, embalagens de doces e pacotes de salgadinhos pelos cantos, enfiados estrategicamente em lugares que, esperava James, não fossem notados – entre livros na estante, embaixo da mesa no centro da sala, dentro de vasos de plantas (murchas), em baixo dos pés das cadeiras e nos buracos do sofá. – formavam uma verdadeira coleção. Jogadas no sofá e no tapete, revistas sobre Quadribol. Na cozinha, a pia estava cheia até o topo com louças sujas; na dispensa, várias camisas que James havia usado e, ao chegar em casa, arremessou-as no pequeno quarto. No banheiro, toalhas molhadas formavam uma pilha multicolorida.

Nada muito diferente do que ele encontrava a cada quinze dias. Sim, Harry via o pai apenas de quinze em quinze dias, durante dois dias, e já era o suficiente para não querer voltar. Sua mãe Lílian, e James haviam se separado quando ele tinha cinco anos. Desde então, durante as férias, ele seguia essa rotina. No começo, James ainda era bem mais organizado. A casa, apesar de ter um estilo informal, andava nas ordens. Mas, após sua mãe arranjar o primeiro namorado – três anos após a separação – James havia relaxado de vez. A casa vivia em total desordem... O melhor reflexo da vida de James. Dez anos. Dez anos desde que eles haviam se separado, e James ainda não superara nem um pouquinho. Apesar de não admitir, claro.

- Harry James Potter – falou James, sério, após finalmente se levantar. Apesar do efeito de seriedade ser extremamente estragado pela aparência deste. Seu rosto, jovem e bonito, estava amassado devido à longa noite de sono pesado. Seus cabelos, naturalmente bagunçados, estavam totalmente em pé na parte de trás, e na frente, grudados na cabeça, lhe conferindo um visual muito estranho. Os óculos estavam totalmente tortos no rosto. – Já lhe falei que sou seu pai e quero que me respeite, rapaz. Não vou tolerar que fique batendo portas e me respondendo!

- Ah, até parece. Você está nervosinho porque eu falei de mamãe. Doeu, foi? Pois eu acho isso sim. Ela fez muito bem em se separar de você. E quer saber mais, eu espero que ela se case com o Stephan, ai, se você colaborar, a gente pode morar na casa dele no Sul e, quem sabe, eu não preciso mais vir para esse lugar a cada quinze dias. – Harry deu as costas para o pai e foi para seu quarto, o único lugar mais ou menos habitável da casa, sem olhar para trás. Mas a culpa tomou conta dele antes que tivesse terminado de falar. Não deveria ter dito aquelas coisas para ele. Foi um impulso, simplesmente saiu. Por isso mesmo, saiu exatamente o que ele estivera pensando inconscientemente nos últimos dias e não tinha coragem sequer de admitir para si mesmo. Mas agora era tarde. Falara demais.

Ao entrar em seu quarto, suspirou. Foi capaz de sentir o olhar de James acompanhá-lo. Sentiu toda a tristeza que se espalhava pela casa depois de suas palavras. Fechou a cortina, deixando o aposento totalmente escuro e deitou em sua cama, pensando se teria coragem de sair dali e olhar nos olhos do pai. Cerca de uma hora depois, viu sua porta ser aberta timidamente. James entrou no quarto e depositou sobre a escrivaninha de Harry uma bandeja. Saiu, sem olhar para o filho. Harry sentiu os olhos arderem quando o pai fechou a porta.

"_Doeu, foi? Pois eu acho isso sim. Ela fez muito bem em se separar de você. E quer saber mais, eu espero que ela se case com o Stephan, ai, se você colaborar, a gente pode morar na casa dele no Sul e, quem sabe, eu não preciso mais vir para essa casa a cada quinze dias." _Dez minutos depois de Harry ter falado essas palavras, elas ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça. Então, era isso que o filho queria? Se ver livre dele? Queria que sua mãe se casasse com outro homem e o casal sumisse no mundo, levando ele e, assim, não precisaria mais ver o pai?

_Ingrato. _Pensou James, olhando para a escada que o filho acabara de subir. _É assim que ele me agradece?_

Mas a razão tomou conta do homem. "Que motivos Harry tinha para querer ir?" Será que a pergunta certa não seria... Que motivos ele tinha para _ficar_?

Olhou a sua volta, a casa estava uma bagunça. Bom, era assim que sempre esteve. E, se arrumasse a casa? Não. Não era isso que fazia diferença para Harry. Talvez fizesse, mas não era o principal. Conhecia o filho, ele era muito parecido com Lílian... Bom, será que conhecia mesmo?

O que sabia sobre Harry? Ele gosta de quadribol. _Sério James? Oh, você está progredindo – _uma vozinha muito parecida com a da ex-mulher surgiu em sua mente. Tá. Pulando o quadribol, que 90 dos jovens bruxos amavam... Harry... Harry gostava das aulas de defesa contra as artes das trevas! É ele gostava disso... E também... Também gostava...

James se deixou cair no sofá, desolado, dando um pulo logo em seguida - uma caixa de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores estava no lugar que pretendia descansar as costas. Voltou a deitar. Oh, ele não sabia absolutamente nada sobre Harry. Por que existia essa distância tão grande entre eles? Eles freqüentemente conversavam...

Lembranças das ultimas conversas de James com o filho lhe vieram à memória.

"_Então... como está sua mãe?_

Bem. 

_Ela e aquele cara ainda estão juntos?_

_Aquele cara tem nome, pai. É Stephan. E sim, ela e o Sten estão juntos._

_Sten? Que forma mais intima que você chama aquele cara..._

_Esse é o apelido dele_

_Tá, mas você precisa chamar ele assim?_

_Pai me deixe terminar de ler, o.k?_

_Você viu o ultimo jogo dos Cannons?_

_Vi. Fui ao estádio_

_Sério? Com os Weasley's?_

_Não_

_Com quem então?_

_Sten._

_Ah... esperto, ele... um joguinho de quadribol... nada mais inteligente para agradar você e Lílian de uma só vez... Interessante, as táticas. Mas esperei que Lílian fosse menos ingênua..._

_Pai, eu tô tentando ler, sim?"._

Aparentemente as conversas dos dois não eram muito abrangentes sobre a vida do filho... James suspirou... Sua separação de Lílian havia sido um golpe que ele ainda não superara. Ainda era apaixonado pela ruiva... Mas não admitia isso para ninguém, claro. Bom, na verdade, não havia muitas pessoas para quem admitir... Estava tão sozinho... Tinha perdido os melhores amigos, por uma mera estupidez - "deles, é claro", acrescentou arrogantemente -, separado de Lílian e prestes a perder o filho também.

James respirou fundo, e uma lágrima teimosa que pendia em um canto de seus olhos finalmente caiu, escorrendo por seu rosto belo, mas maltratado. Como deixara as coisas chegarem a esse ponto?

Levantou-se e começou a realizar feitiços muito rapidamente, se livrando do lixo. Não sabia realizar muito bem feitiços para dobrar roupas, então apenas convocou-as e selecionou as sujas e as limpas. Enfiou as limpas em seu armário, arrumou a cama, juntou as revistas e jornais, e limpou a louça com um feitiço simples e eficiente. Ordenou que se organizassem no armário. Bom, estava bem melhor. Mas ainda havia as roupas sujas e as toalhas... Enfiou tudo em sacos e resolveu que a melhor solução era levar a algum lugar onde dessem jeito. Reuniu e levou a uma lavanderia. Ficou por alguns minutos admirando as maneiras usadas pelos trouxas para se virarem, pobres desprovidos de magia!

Não sabia cozinhar, e já era muito tarde. "_É, o melhor a fazer é apelar para um restaurante". _

Em vinte minutos estava novamente em casa, e, além do almoço, trouxera algumas compras. Separou a comida num prato para o filho, e colocou tudo em uma bandeja, se dirigindo para o quarto de Harry. Mas, no meio do caminho, parou. Apoiou a bandeja na estante e pegou um pergaminho e uma pena em uma das gavetas. Rabiscou um bilhete.

"_Tem mais comida no forno, e na dispensa tem outras coisas. Fiz o que você pediu._

_Vou sair, mas não pretendo demorar. Não saia de casa. _

_Por favor. _

_James"._

Deixou a bandeja no quarto de Harry, e, quando constatou suas suspeitas de que o filho estava dormindo, colocou o bilhete ao lado do prato, de forma visível. Desceu as escadas novamente, e, após engolir alguma coisa, saiu. Pela primeira vez, sem a correria de alguns minutos atrás, notou como o dia estava bonito. Não sabia por que tinha deixado aquele bilhete dizendo que ia sair, na verdade nem pensava em sair. Mas precisava pensar um pouco antes de conversar com o filho. Precisava falar com ela. Parou por alguns segundos, se perguntado se aquilo não seria mais alguma desculpa para falar com Lílian. Não, dessa vez não era. Realmente precisava falar com Lílian. Sobre Harry. _"Apenas sobre Harry, James, e o que mais disser respeito diretamente a ele"_. Caminhou por uns bons dez minutos antes de se perguntar por que estava andado quando podia aparatar. Bufou, e, entrando numa ruela mais discreta, conferiu se não havia ninguém por ali e aparatou.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Os sapos maiores à direita

Sirius chegou em casa e, antes mesmo de trancar a porta, já havia se livrado de metade de sua roupa. Dirigiu-se para o banheiro, terminando de se despir. Abriu as torneiras da banheira e pôs a mão na água. "_Perfeita",_ murmurou. Tirou a ultima peça de roupa e entrou na banheira, sentindo a água morna molhar cada parte de seu corpo. Encostou sua cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos. Mas, num movimento rápido, abriu-os novamente, assustado. Olhos verdes haviam surgido em sua mente. Sim, os olhos verdes daquela menininha que olhava para ele de dentro do seu mundo do porta-retrato. Como aquela menina era linda! Tinha tanta... Inocência em seu olhar... Ela nunca imaginaria que o homem para quem sua foto acenou há poucas horas atrás tinha feito com que sua mãe cometesse adultério.

E se o marido descobrisse? Se o casamento dos dois acabasse? Como ficaria a menina?

Suas lembranças vaguearam lentamente para um outro casal... Os Potter. Eles sim, tinham se separado. Sirius não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas não tinha nada a ver com questões extraconjugais. Conhecia bem os dois lados da história. Lílian era uma mulher muito correta e dedicada ao marido e ao filho. E, com certeza, era apaixonada por James. Não, jamais iria traí-lo. E James... Bom, aquele sempre foi um completo idiota. Nem se lembrava que existiam outras mulheres quando estava perto de Lílian. E, de repente, eles estavam separados. Cada um foi para um lado, confusões na justiça, Harry fica com a mãe e a cada quinze dias passa o final de semana com o pai... É, não fazia sentido.

Mas, pensando melhor, foi muito antes disso que as coisas pararam de fazer sentido.

Sirius, James, Remo e Pedro. Respectivamente, Almofadinhas, Pontas, Aluado e Rabicho, os Marotos. Nunca se vira um grupo tão unido. Aprontavam todas em Hogwarts, Sirius e James os mais disputados pelo mundo feminino, Pedro, o terror dos pobres elfos domésticos que se concentravam em fazer o jantar sem que Pedro acabasse com tudo antes de ser servido e o bom e velho Remo, com suas boas notas e suas repreensões para os amigos, que insistiam em se meter em encrencas, porém com seu lado maroto inegável. Sim, maravilhosos tempos. E, depois, James se apaixona por certa ruiva... Eles se casam, e tem Harry. Mas confiança é como cristal. Um primeiro arranhãozinho, nunca mais tem o mesmo valor e a mesma beleza.

Sirius suspirou. Era incrível como as coisas tinham tomado rumos que nenhum deles jamais havia imaginado. Sirius e James brigados, Pedro preso, Remo sem falar com nenhum deles, Lílian e James separados. Oh, as coisas realmente mudam.

"_Foi tudo culpa dele" – _pensou Sirius, os punhos se fechando até as unhas machucarem a carne. Seus olhos se fecharam, e o homem enrugou a testa.

_Dane-se_. Disse, por fim. Nenhum deles jamais fez diferença. Estava muito bem sem eles.

* * *

James aparatou em uma rua calma, formada por casas belas e bem cuidadas, com jardins úmidos e floridos. Caminhou lentamente por umas três casas, até chegar ao número 32. Parou em frente ao portão, olhando para o gramado por trás dele. 

Havia um bom tempo que não ia até lá. A ultima vez foi para tentar conversar com ela, mas, devido ao assunto, a ruiva não o deixara prosseguir e pediu que ele fosse embora. E que não voltasse a não ser que o assunto fosse Harry. "Bom, agora o assunto é Harry". James se deparou com sapinho de cerâmica olhando para ele por entre a cerca. Ela sempre adorara esses enfeites... Sua mente vagou para uma voz enraivecida.

(...)" - Os sapos maiores à direita, James, à direita!

- Mas eles estão à direita!

- A _minha _direita!

- Ok, desculpe lily! Era só você explicar.

- Mas eu estou explicando há horas!

James limpou as mãos na própria calça, se levantou, e foi até a esposa. Antes que ela pudesse reagir, passou as mãos por entre sua cintura e beijou-a apaixonadamente.

- Tadinho de você, filho – disse o moreno, passando a mão direita na barriga da esposa, resultante de uma gravidez em período final – Imagino quando tiver que arrumar seu quarto... _As camisas azul-escuras não devem ficar na mesma gaveta das azul-claras, Harry! – _disse, imitando uma vozinha esganiçada.

- Cala a boca, James! – disse Lílian, porem rindo, enquanto dava um tapa leve no peito do marido, e puxando-o para mais um beijo" (...)

James suspirou e pôs a mão para dentro da cerca, suspendendo o pequeno puxador e adentrando no jardim. Caminhou lentamente até a porta e tocou a campainha, ouvindo uma melodia harmoniosa se espalhar pela casa. James se preparou para ver uma silhueta delicada se aproximar através do vidro fumê, mas, para sua descrença, um homem alto, de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos, vestido impecavelmente apareceu no hall, e foi ele a abrir a porta.

- Você? – exclamaram os dois homens, em uníssono, uma nota de repugnância na voz de ambos.

- A Lílian está, Pefayr? – perguntou James, frio, se recuperando mais rapidamente e tentando ignorar que:

Um: O outro era mais alto, apesar de James também ser alto;

Dois: O outro trajava vestes limpidamente passadas e formais e cinto combinando com os sapatos sociais, enquanto James vestia calça jeans, camiseta branca, um moletom de malha por cima e tênis;

Três: Os cabelos do outro se assentavam elegantemente na cabeça, enquanto os de James se semelhavam a um prisma;

Quatro: O outro usava uma aliança firmando compromisso com a mulher que, alguns anos atrás, juntou as roupas de James e pediu que ele só aparecesse novamente na frente dela para assinar o divórcio.

- Está... – o homem lançou um olhar desconfiado sobre James durante alguns segundos, antes de se virar para dentro da casa, mas não foi necessário chamar, uma mulher de ar jovem e muito bonita, os olhos verdes iluminando seu rosto de forma espetacular, já estava parada logo atrás do parceiro, olhando incrédula para o ex-marido.

- Lílian, precisamos conversar – disse James, notando a mulher, e notando também que ela usava o anel de compromisso. – É sobre o Harry.

Lílian trocou um olhar rápido com o noivo, e este se afastou para deixar James entrar, murmurando um convite.

- Então – disse James, num tom inquisitório, enquanto os três caminhavam para a sala de estar – você está morando aqui, Pefayr?

- Você veio para falar sobre o Harry, não é, James? – cortou Lílian, entrando na sala confortavelmente mobiliada e cruzando os braços, após indicar a James aonde ele deveria se sentar. – Então, vamos falar sobre o Harry.

- Sim. E, como _eu_ sou o pai dele e você é a mãe, só nós dois precisamos conversar, não é? _Apenas nós dois_ – completou, lançando um olhar nada discreto para o outro homem.

- James, o Stephan vai ficar aqui sim, se ele quiser. Ele tem todo o direito de saber da vida do Harry.

- Ah, claro, agora vai ser _padrasto_ dele, não é mesmo? – disse James, se acomodando arrogantemente na poltrona de frente para Lílian e Stephan.

- Que bom que você já sabe, odeio contar uma história mais de uma vez – Lílian respondeu imediatamente, sem vestígios de hesitação, a pele adquirindo um tom avermelhado.

James riu, a mão tamborilando no tampo da mesa ao lado da poltrona em que estava sentado.

- Não me interessa a vida de vocês dois, acredite. – ele falou, as palavras pingando sarcasmo e deboche, um sorrisinho nada característico se formando no canto da boca. – Se casem, tenham filhos e vivam felizes para sempre. Mas tem o Harry. Não se esqueça que ele também é seu filho, Lílian. Espero que ele venha antes de seus namoros.

James percebeu imediatamente que havia chegado ao ponto.

- James Potter, não admito que você fale assim comigo! – disse Lílian se levantando, a pele muito vermelha e a voz vacilante. – Harry é o mais importante para mim, não ouse duvidar disso!

- Potter, acho melhor voltar em outra hora – disse Stephan, se levantando e segurando de leve o ombro de Lílian.

- Oh, claro... Imagino que esteja atrapalhando o namorinho de vocês... – James se esticou no sofá, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça. Os três se fuzilaram com o olhar por um longo minuto, até que James, de um salto, se pôs de pé, ficando no mesmo nível dos outros dois. – Mas saibam os dois... Eu não vou abrir mão do meu filho para vocês viverem a linda lua de mel bem longe daqui. Não, não vou ficar longe de meu filho para deixar você e seu amante em paz, Lílian.

Lílian encarou demoradamente o homem à sua frente, e James sentiu, por uns instantes, toda a coragem e ousadia que tomara conta dele nos últimos minutos vacilar. Aqueles olhos verdes e brilhantes, emoldurados por longos fios vermelhos... O rosto delicado, os lábios vermelhos, a pele macia, a respiração descompassada... Não precisava encará-la para lembrar de tudo outra vez.

Por mais que tentasse, aquela mulher não saia de sua mente, tomando conta de sua sanidade. Era como um vício. Quanto mais se afastava, mais sentia necessidade. Doía sentir que ela não correspondia. Na verdade, nunca correspondeu. Soube apenas mentir. Seus olhos, brilhantes e aparentemente sinceros, formavam uma máscara, em que ninguém era capaz de penetrar. Como ele pudera se deixar enganar e enfeitiçar dessa maneira? Assim como a odiava, ele a queria. Por necessidade, obsessão e sobrevivência, e apenas por isso.

"_Mentirosa..."_, pensou ele, ainda mantendo o contato visual entre os dois. Nunca a traíra, nunca ousara olhar para uma outra mulher enquanto os dois estiveram casados. Sempre foi fiel e dedicado. Mas, um belo dia, ela começa a reclamar do marido. Reclamar que não recebia atenção, que James chegava todos os dias bêbado em casa... Oras! Ele bebia um pouco, mas nada que justificasse as queixas da esposa!

Era um marido exemplar, um pai maravilhoso para Harry.

Mas aparentemente não era o suficiente para Lílian. Ela reclamava de absolutamente tudo. Até que, um dia, falou que não dava mais. Por acaso, James se lembrava de ter bebido um pouco a mais naquele dia... E se lembrava muito bem de suas palavras...

"_Como assim você não quer mais? - _sua voz alterada pela bebida berrava, alucinado -_ Enjoou, foi? Arranjou outro?"_

Ele ainda podia sentir a mão quente de Lílian arder em seu rosto. E agora ela estava ali, na sua frente, ao lado com um homem qualquer, com quem, aparentemente, pretendia se casar. _Não era justo. Nem um pouco justo. Ele não passou pelo o que eu passei por essa ruiva traiçoeira... _

As palavras surgiram nos lábios de Lílian, frias e ardilosas, e queimaram em James como um chicote diretamente sobre a pele, e retirando-o bruscamente de seus devaneios.

- Já faz muito tempo que você abriu mão do seu filho, James. Muito tempo que você abriu mão de tudo, a começar pelos seus melhores amigos.

James vacilou por uns momentos, e então descobriu que era impossível continuar a encarar os olhos verdes. Desviou o olhar, parando na orelha esquerda da ruiva. Ia falar alguma coisa, ele não sabia bem o que, sua boca começara a formar uma palavra quando Lílian resolveu poupá-lo de ter que responder.

- Desculpe não ficar para ouvi-lo, mas tenho que sair. - ignorando Stephan, caminhou em passos firmes até o portal da sala, e de lá olhou para James. – Se não se importa... – complementou, indicando a porta.

James lançou um olhar frio a Stephan, atravessou a sala e foi andando pelo corredor, a cabeça erguida, a ruiva logo atrás de si. Chegou ao hall e abriu a porta ele mesmo, saindo para o batente. Lílian o encarou por alguns segundos, e fez menção de se virar, quando James segurou seu pulso.

- Eu jamais desisti de você. Jamais. – o feitiço da ruiva mais uma vez conflitava com sua razão.

- Você tem razão. Você não desistiu de mim ou de Harry, James. Você desistiu de si mesmo. – e começou a fechar a porta. James se afastou alguns passos, e Lílian terminou de fechá-la sem nenhuma cerimônia.

* * *

Remo ainda sentia as costas latejarem, a ferida em seu abdômen ardia como nunca. Não se dera ao trabalho de fechá-la, se dentro de poucas horas tudo começaria novamente. Ainda estava deitado, olhando para o teto. Fizera alguma força para comer algo e encher o estômago, não podia cometer a imprudência de se transformar na fera que era e, ainda por cima, morrendo de fome. 

O sol ia despontando no horizonte... Devia ser mais ou menos o horário em que tudo começava...

Enfermaria... As recomendações de sempre de Madame Pomfrey, seu olhar de pena...

Aquilo, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, o machucava demais. O pior de ser um lobisomem... Era fazer as pessoas chorarem por você. O medo, Remus não se importava. Era algo normal, já estava acostumado. O preconceito, então... Para ele não era nenhuma novidade. O que, de fato, doía, era ver as pessoas que se importavam, sentirem dor por sua dor. Uma moça de olhos azuis teimava em ocupar seus pensamentos. Ah, as coisas podiam ser tão diferentes...

Podia, ao menos, serem como eram antes. Como sentia falta. Como seu peito doía em pensar no rumo que as quatro vidas tomaram, carregando outras para o mesmo abismo em que caíram...

Sentou-se na borda da cama, ignorando a dor. Não demoraria muito agora... Ele podia senti-la...

Ouviu um rumorejar de asas... Sua visão estava obscurecida, a lua já incidia sobre seus sentidos... Mas uma canção suave enchia seu coração...

Não, naquela noite ele não estaria sozinho.

A alguns quilômetros de distância, num povoado próximo, uma garotinha acordou assustada com um uivo aterrorizador. Passou várias horas tentando voltar a dormir, mas suas pupilas estavam anormalmente dilatadas, suas mãos suavam... Levantou-se e foi para a cama dos pais. Por fim dormiu aconchegada nos braços da mãe, teve sonhos com os quais não pode se lembrar e, ao acordar, pôs-se a desfazer suas tranças, enquanto os pais discutiam "assunto de gente grande". Cantarolava, enquanto mirava vaidosamente seu rosto inocente no espelho de sua penteadeira. O dia estava tão bonito! Já tinha esquecido completamente do susto da noite anterior. Tudo estava tão perfeito como sempre fora.

E, durante aquele dia, a menina viveu por uma última vez sua vida de preocupações com a cor da fivela de suas tranças.

* * *

**N/A: **Segundo cap! 

_Jana:_ valeu aluaada! Você sabe que sua opinião é super-importante pra mim, né? Vou continuar escrevendo sim, nem que seja pra minha única leitora! iaiHAuiahuIHAIhaiuA TE AMOOO beta fooofaa e, principalmente, amiga inegável :)

Bom, não sei se tem que ser dada alguma explicação... Espero que o texto não tenha ficado confuso. Enfim, muito obrigada a também a quem estiver lendo mas não deixou reviews... espero que esteja gostando! É claro que eu gostaria de saber da opinião de vocês, mas... xP

Façam essa escritora desocupada feliiiiz! Olha aquele botãozinho roxo ali em baixo... ele não é uma graça? Olhaaaa, tá mandando beijinho pra você... uaaaaaaaauuuu! Deixa uma review, vai... ;)

Hoje é dia... 4? é, quatro de janeiro. próxima atualização, segundo a Lane, vem dia 11 o/

beijos à todos S2


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: De homem para homem.

James caminhou durante horas pelas ruas de Londres, sua cabeça doendo devido à grande quantidade de memórias que tentava conter.

Lílian... O que ela sabia sobre sua vida? Que direito ela tinha de julgá-lo se, para começar, as coisas nunca teriam sido assim se dependesse dele? Ele não foi o culpado por nada que ela o acusara.

Chegou à porta de sua casa mais cedo do que esperava.

Harry estava na sala, folheando uma revista, e virou quando viu o pai se aproximar.

- Aonde você foi? – perguntou, sem olhar James nos olhos.

- Por aí... – disse, vagamente, tirando o casaco e a camisa e se preparando para jogá-la em cima da mesa de jantar, quando surpreendeu o olhar do filho. Foi ao banheiro de seu quarto, colocando-a no cesto de roupa suja.

- Pai...

- Harry.

Os dois se encararam, pai e filho, e voltaram a ficar quietos.

- Eu vou sair – disse James, caminhando para seu quarto.

- Mas você acabou de chegar! - exclamou Harry, seguindo o pai e parando no portal do quarto, cruzando os braços e observando James ir de um lado para o outro, procurando alguma coisa.

- É, mas vou sair de novo. – disse James, meneando a cabeça para si mesmo e entrando no banheiro.

- Você foi falar com ela? – perguntou Harry, se encostando da mesma maneira na porta, quando o pai já estava debaixo do chuveiro. O garoto suportou a hesitação por alguns segundos. – Foi?

James não respondeu nada.

- O que vocês conversaram? – Harry voltou a falar algum tempo depois, ignorando a primeira pergunta. James mais uma vez ignorou. – Vocês _chegaram_ a ter uma conversa?

- Harry, não enche. – o homem resmungou, depois de algum tempo.

Harry meneou a cabeça e saiu do quarto do pai. Quinze minutos depois, James estava de volta à sala, vestido, os cabelos molhados encharcando os ombros e a nuca da camisa.

- Não me espere, não sei que horas volto. – Harry não respondeu, nem olhou para o pai. James não disse mais nada, e saiu para a noite fresca.

* * *

Sirius passou o resto daquele dia dormindo profundamente. Quando foi por volta das oito horas, seu despertador natural o acordou. O homem, vestido apenas por um roupão que colocara ao sair do banho enviesado no corpo, levantou, se espreguiçando. Abriu a porta do guarda-roupa e encarou o próprio rosto no espelho que havia ali. A dor de cabeça havia sumido, estava pronto para outra. A garotinha de olhos verdes já era fato do passado. Um homem de trinta e cinco anos, cada fio de cabelo extremamente preto, os olhos azul - acinzentados brilhantes, o rosto jovem e conquistador e o abdômen extremamente definido sorria para ele. Era, de fato, irresistível. E, para completar, seu bebê... Ah, a sua querida moto... Essa noite, os dois iriam mostrar mais uma vez o quanto valiam. 

Abriu a porta seguinte do guarda-roupa e baixou uma camisa preta do cabide. Pegou também uma calça de tecido forte e confortável e a jaqueta de couro, tudo absolutamente preto. Vestiu-se em alguns minutos, e pôs-se a arrumar os cabelos. Na verdade, não era uma tarefa muito difícil, seu cabelo estava sempre do jeito que ele queria.

Foi até uma mesinha em sua sala e encheu um copinho com o conteúdo vermelho de uma das garrafas sob a mesa, virando-o de uma só vez. Não demostrou reação nenhuma à bebida forte. Seu paladar já estava acostumado. Consultou o relógio, o mostrador indicava que eram nove horas. Muito cedo.

Bom, podia ir a algum lugar antes. Na bancada da cozinha estava um maço de cigarros. Pegou um deles e acendeu, se sentando no banco alto ao lado da bancada. Quando o mostrador do relógio apontou nove e meia, cinco cigarros depois, ele saiu do apartamento, pegou sua moto na garagem e, passando de raspão num dos carros à volta, deixando um arranhão visível como a primeira das lembranças daquela noite, saiu para as ruas de Londres.

* * *

Ele andou por várias ruelas, absorto em seus pensamentos, os pensamentos que tanto procurava evitar. Entrou no primeiro andar de um pequeno prédio, onde a musica alta fazia com que as paredes tremessem. O lugar estava bastante cheio. Não, musica alta não era o que ele queria agora. Dando meia volta, continuou seu percurso, solitário. 

Era imprudente de andar pelas ruas de Londres assim, em tempos como aqueles, em que não se sabia o que esperar. Mas ele não se importava. Há muito a prudência o tinha abandonado. Aliás, fazia muito tempo que ele fora deixado de lado pelo mundo. Entrou num segundo pub. Aquele estava bem mais vazio. Um homem de aparência cansada estava atrás de um balcão, atendendo alguns poucos bêbados que lhe choravam suas mágoas e pediam bebidas. Em algumas mesas dispersas, outros homens, com a aparência de quem bebe há dias jaziam encolhidos, debruçados, descansando a cabeça em cima dos braços ou agarrados a uma garrafa, como se essa fosse a que mais os amasse. Não. Ele não podia suportar isso. Voltou-se para a saída do bar e continuou a andar.

_Ele não podia suportar_... Oh, Deus, quantas coisas ele já não podia suportar! A solidão tomava conta de cada fibra de seu corpo, invadindo-o como um veneno cruel. Ah, em pensar que já tivera tudo...

Mais um bar. É, aquele parecia bom. Não muito cheio, também não vazio, entre bêbados, jogadores e algumas mulheres. Foi até o balcão e resmungou um pedido qualquer. Um copo cheio de uma bebida amarelada foi colocado à sua frente, por uma mão que ele não se deu ao trabalho de registrar a face. Bebeu de um só gole. O copo foi novamente cheio, e novamente...

...Tivera tudo e perdeu. Perdeu tudo o que mais amava. Perdeu tudo o que conhecia, tudo com o que contava e tudo o que o apoiava. Se ainda tinha algum pequeno e longínquo motivo para viver, era Harry. E estava prestes a perder isso também. Riu, uma risada amarga e forçada. É, também tinha perdido seu riso sincero.

Sentiu uma mão fria encostar-se a sua nuca, e uma voz doce falou em seu olvido. Não estava interessado no que ela tinha para dizer. Virou mais uma dose, antes de murmurar qualquer coisa como resposta a quem lhe falava. Um vulto obscureceu sua visão, após seu copo ser novamente cheio. Não tinha face nem nome, mas pôs-se a beijá-lo. James não teve reação alguma, apenas deixou que aquela mulher o beijasse. Não lhe interessava, nada mais o interessava.

Pegou o copo sobre o balcão e, afastando a mulher um pouco de si, levou-o à boca. Mas, de repente, parou a mão a alguns centímetros do rosto. Por trás do copo, cabelos vermelhos pareciam ser agitados por uma brisa inexistente. Observou por alguns segundos a mulher de cabelos vibrantes que sorria para ele. Ah, como ele amava aquele sorriso. Fez com que, depois de anos, ele se sentisse vivo pela primeira vez. A mulher riu, segurando seu pulso e fazendo com que ele virasse de uma vez o conteúdo do copo. James bebeu e, logo em seguida, a estranha voltou a beijá-lo.

Mas ela já não parecia tão estranha. Os cabelos vermelhos emanavam um delicioso aroma, que lembrava irresistivelmente... Lírios! Sim, lírios... James desceu a mão pelos cabelos. Eram incrivelmente macios, exatamente como podia se lembrar. Segurou o ombro nu. É, a pele tinha a mesma textura. Não tinha dúvidas, era ela.

Mas, como foi parar ali? Por que, depois de tudo o que lhe dissera, estava dando início a tudo, novamente?

Bom, explicações não era o que ele queria agora. Ela o beijava de forma tão apaixonada, que ele correspondeu. No fim de tudo... Ela era sua. Não importava o que todos dissessem, o amor de Lílian era inegável. Parecia que uma chama havia derretido toda a barreira de gelo que ele criou para si. Seu peito doía, mas ele gostava daquela dor. Era desespero, paixão, saudade e necessidade. Um amor que feria e curava. Seu cérebro estava entorpecido, não sentia nada ao seu redor. Um zumbido estranho tomou conta de seus olvidos, a musica e o tagarelar do grupo que jogava, gritando altas apostas a um canto havia desaparecido. Tudo se resumia ao momento em que ela o deixasse. Não! Ela não iria o deixar novamente. Nunca mais.

Agarrou a cintura fina, puxando-a mais para perto. Não havia sequer um centímetro entre eles.

- Vamos sair daqui? – disse, em seu ouvido, com a voz doce que só ela tinha.

- Te amo – foi tudo o que ele pôde responder, os olhos brilhantes.

* * *

O vento batia em seus cabelos, ele ria alto em meio a toda aquela adrenalina que tomava conta de seu corpo. Oh, como aquilo era bom... Aquela seria sua noite, ninguém o ultrapassaria. Tirando imprudentemente uma das mãos da moto, levou a mão ao bolso interno da jaqueta. Pegou um pequeno frasco ali e, com os dentes, removeu a tampa, lançando-a, com a boca, para o lado. Bebeu todo o conteúdo num só gole. Durante alguns segundos, o frasco permaneceu vazio. E então voltou a se encher e uma nova tampa surgiu no bocal. Sirius voltou a retirá-la e bebeu todo o conteúdo novamente. O processo se repetiu e o frasco estava mais uma vez cheio e tampado, mas dessa vez ele a guardou no bolso. As luzes à sua volta estavam ligeiramente desfocadas, o painel de sua moto estava bastante embaçado... Nada diferente das outras noites. Arriscou olhar para trás. Ele estava com uma dianteira enorme. É, realmente nada diferente das outras noites. 

O vento lhe dava tal sensação de liberdade que nem havia como se lembrar de seus problemas. Tudo aquilo estava numa dimensão tão diferente agora... Suas lembranças se reduziam a algo que ele achava melhor fingir que nunca existiu. Não. Ele estivera se enganando. Aquela vida nunca foi sua vida. Nunca nada daquilo foi verdade. Aquele sim era ele, Sirius Black, o homem jovem, despreocupado, inconseqüente e egoísta. Aquela era sua verdadeira vida, da qual ele estivera se privando. Não devia nada a ninguém, tampouco precisava de outras pessoas. Era, por si só, suficiente. Era superior ao mundo, indestrutível. _Era um Black_.

Não faltava muito agora... mais um pouco a noite seria mais uma vez sua. Aliás, já era. Já podia ver todas aquelas vadias pularem em seu pescoço. Riu, batendo no painel. Sua vida era apenas sua agora.

Opa... Tinha alguma coisa à sua frente. Mas o que...? Ah, não fazia diferença. Era só desviar e... ERAM DUAS? Não, era alguma coisa grande... Que... Não, deviam ser duas. O jeito era... Era desviar, oras! Havia uma brecha à direita... Não, naquele ponto estava uma delas. Oh não, estava muito perto. Para onde, direita ou esquerda? Ou... No meio? Sua visão estava tão embaçada...

Sentiu, de repente, uma pressão lancinante dos lados de sua cabeça, comprimindo-a. Que... Dor. Sua visão ficou definitivamente obscurecida. Oh não, mas e o... O obstáculo? Era melhor aumentar a velocidade, e passaria por cima. Não era muito alto, afinal. Ele conseguiria. Se sua cabeça parasse de doer um pouquinho...

Aumentou a velocidade consideravelmente. Os pneus marcavam a pista por onde passava. Em menos de dois segundos sentiu um tranco, fez força para elevar a parte dianteira da moto. Logo depois um impacto e a moto se inclinou levemente para frente. Mas passou. Ótimo. Mas... Havia alguma coisa errada... A moto... Sua moto não estava reta... Oh não, mais alguma coisa na pista. E dessa vez era grande...

Sirius fechou os olhos num milésimo de segundo entre uma batida estrondosa e seu corpo sendo violentamente arremessado para frente. Antes que tocasse o chão, à cerca de dez metros de onde sua moto parara, já havia perdido os sentidos. Um filete se sangue que escorria de sua têmpora se uniu a outro que descia de sua boca. O nobre sangue Black.

* * *

Seu corpo estava esgotado. Sorriu. Mais uma vez, estavam juntos, como nunca deveriam ter deixado de estar. Deixou seu corpo cair ao lado do dela, sentindo-a aconchegar-se em seu braço. "Te amo" disse, talvez pela septuagésima quinta vez ou mais daquela noite. Aliás, fora as únicas palavras com nexo que conseguira dizer desde que deixara o bar e entrara naquele quarto. Seu corpo ainda pulsava num ritmo frenético... Como fazia bem tê-la por perto! Era, certamente, enlouquecedor. Levantou levemente o tronco, pronto para voltar a beijá-la... Deixar que os olhos verdes novamente invadissem sua alma... 

Mas não havia olhos verdes.

Fios pretos saíam de uma cabeça que estava encostada em seu peito, sorrindo para ele. James deu um pulo, sentando-se na cama e ao mesmo tempo levantando violentamente a mulher. De repente, estava fora de si. Com brutalidade, puxou-a pelo braço e a virou, de modo a encará-la. Não, aquele rosto que o encarava surpresa definitivamente não era Lílian.

- Saia de perto de mim! – gritou, empurrando a mulher para longe com violência. Levantou-se e começou a se vestir rapidamente. Sentia-se enganado, traído por sua própria mente. A garota não fez nada a não ser continuar a encará-lo, agachada num canto do quarto, surpresa que o homem há alguns segundos atrás, tão apaixonado, pudesse ser tão violento. Afastou-se vários metros, temendo-o devido a expressão doentia que havia se formado no rosto másculo, belo e jovem. Mas não era necessário. Antes mesmo de vestir-se totalmente, James simplesmente sumiu no ar. A garota se encolheu no canto escuro, aterrorizada com o que acabara de ver. "O homem simplesmente sumiu... no ar!" Era o que diria à suas amigas... Mas... Não! Julgariam que ela estava doida. Céus! Será que foi tudo sua imaginação? Esfregou os olhos, preocupada.

James aparatou em frente à sua casa. Sua visão estava bastante precária, não via corretamente nada à sua volta. Caminhou cambaleante, para a porta da casa.

Francamente... Como pudera imaginar que era Lílian ali? Sua cabeça doía, seus membros protestavam, simplesmente não conseguiam mantê-lo... Tinha vontade de gritar, de bater no que quer que achasse em seu caminho... Mas, não... Tudo rodava tanto... Havia um barulho indistinto em seu olvido... Pareciam... Risadas.

Era o mundo rindo dele. Malditos! Malditos todos os que se meteram em sua vida! Maldito Sirius, maldito Remo, maldito Pedro, maldita Lílian, maldito Stephan! Todos iriam pagar... Todos eles...

Conseguiu finalmente chegar à porta de sua casa, e a abriu com um toque de sua varinha. O hall estava escuro, Harry devia estar dormindo...

Harry... Outro que não lhe dava o mínimo valor. Não se importava o mínimo com James, queria apenas viver com o _namoradinho_ de sua mãe, numa casa de praia...

Socou a porta atrás de si. Harry... Se ele queria, então que fosse embora. James não se importava. Nem um pouco. Não faria diferença.

- Harry! – chamou, iria dizer isso para ele agora. – HARRY! – mas antes tinha que ficar de pé. – VENHA AQUI AGO... AGORA, ARRY!

James se apoiou no encosto do sofá, e continuou a gritar para a escada.

- ARRY! VOCÊ TÁ ME OUVINDO, HARRY? DES... DESCE AQUI AGORA... AGORE... AGORA, HARRY!

- Pai! Que escândalo é esse? – Harry estava ao pé da escada, o rosto amassado e a expressão de sono - São quatro da madrugada, sabia? Tem pessoas que gostariam de dormir.

- Harry, me ouça. – disse James, sério, porém cambaleante pelo efeito da bebida. A voz não estava muito mudada, mas tinha certa dificuldade para falar. – Eu... Eu não me importo tá ouvindo? Nã-não me importo. Você po-pode ir embora, junto com sua mãe e o _namoradinho_ de... Dela.

- Você está bêbado – o adolescente falou, encarando o pai com frieza.

- NÃO INTERESSA! NÃO INTERESSA COMO EU ESTOU! – James berrava, descontrolado, os olhos pulando das órbitas - EU QUERO VOCÊ FORA DAQUI! VÁ EMBORA COM SUA MÃE E AQUELE... AQUELE HOMEM. EU NÃO ME IMPORTO, TÁ OUVINDO? SUMA DA MINHA VIDA, HARRY POTTER!

Harry não fez nada, a não ser encarar com repugnância o pai. Seu rosto bonito e geralmente alegre demonstrava frieza e indiferença. Começou a caminhar em direção a James, lentamente.

- Já disse para ir embora – disse James, parecendo, por um momento, estar sóbrio, se afastando alguns passos quando Harry chegou bem próximo a ele. – Não quero mais ver você.

- É melhor você dormir um pouco. Não sabe o que está falando. – Harry disse, a voz mais seca do que o habitual. – Vai se arrepender do que está dizendo. - Olhe, me desculpe pelo que lhe falei hoje... Ontem de manhã. Vamos, você precisa dorm...

- Eu sei muito bem o que estou falando, Harry! – James cortou o filho, a voz mais uma vez descontrolada. – Não quero mais que venha para essa casa. Estou disposto a passar sua guarda para o _noivo _de sua mãe. É tudo o que você quer, não é? Pois bem. Vão viver você, aquela vadia e o namorado dela, felizes para...

Um soco de direita atingiu a face de James, fazendo-o cair, desacordado, sobre o sofá. Harry encarou o pai por alguns instantes, bastante consciente e nem um pouco arrependido do que fizera. James passara dos limites. Para ele, já era o suficiente. Não tinha a menor paciência para aquilo tudo. Deu meia-volta e subiu as escadas rapidamente para seu quarto. Abriu a porta com violência e pôs-se a enfiar numa pequena mala tudo que estava ai e lhe pertencia. Antes de deixar o quarto, seus olhos denunciaram tudo o que realmente sentia. Se, algum dia teve momentos realmente bons com o pai, não podia se lembrar. E, aquela noite, fez com que se recordasse de suas ultimas lembranças de antes de seus pais se separarem.

Harry deitava em sua cama, mas não dormia. Sabia o que aconteceria quando seu pai chegasse, e a expectativa não o deixava dormir. Era como se soubesse que, ao dormir, teria um sonho bom. E ele não podia viver esse sonho bom, enquanto sua mãe vivia uma realidade tão ruim. Tinha que ouvir as palavras do pai, sentir o cheiro de bebida. Por algum motivo, sabia que deveria ver. Sabia que teria que encarar isso muitas outras vezes, e não podia fugir. Tinha que ouvir as palavras duras, dividir a dor com sua mãe. Não, James jamais encostou um dedo em Lílian. Mas suas palavras feriam mais do que qualquer coisa. Seu descaso e seu abandono marcavam Harry e Lílian a cada dia, mais do que qualquer mão poderia marcar.

Mas teve uma noite que James não voltou. Harry se lembrava de ter ido para o quarto de sua mãe e, pela primeira vez em longos meses, ele e Lílian dormiram tranqüilos. Harry nunca se esqueceria da paz que tomara conta daquela casa na noite que James não apareceu. Ele e Lílian, sozinhos, eram mais felizes. E os dias se passaram. Depois de um tempo, descobriu que deveria passar alguns dias com o pai de tempos em tempos, mas tudo bem. Talvez fosse até melhor. Mas, mais uma vez, Harry se deparou com o abandono. James não dava atenção ao filho, deixando-o aos cuidados de uma senhora, muito gentil, mas que não substituía o que Harry esperava de James. O que esperava e nunca teve.

E agora, mais uma vez, James mostrava-se totalmente dispensável na vida do filho. Não, ele não sentia nem um pouco. Não sentia pelo soco que havia dado no pai, não sentia por deixar aquela casa, provavelmente para sempre. Não queria mais voltar ali. Não queria voltar para a casa daquele homem que nunca se importou com ele. James obrigou o filho a se tornar homem muito cedo. E é assim que as coisas seriam. Dois homens, que não tinham nada a ver com a vida um do outro.

* * *

**N/A: **Mais um cap, dia 11, conforme prometido Espero que tenham gostado!

Muuuuuuuuuuuito obrigada à _Mel Black Potter_ e_ JhU Radcliffe_! ameei ameeei ameeei as reviews de vocês!! (a jana e o vizinho sabem o quanto eu amei... spsksokspokspoksp) Vocês me animaram muito a continuar a escrever ainda tô aprendendo a mexer no mas acho que respondi vocês duas... se não, me falem, que eu respondo pela N/A mesmo.

obrigada também a alguém que estiver lendo mas não deixou review... de qualquer forma, tanks xD

próximo cap dia 18, ok:D Tipo... longe de mim chantagem, mas se tiver pelo menos três reviewszinhas (nem vem que você não conta, janaína dantas.) eu posto antes... aiahauihauihaiuahiuah

agradecimento super especial à minha beta liiinda! que, além de ler e corrigir isso aqui, aguenta minhas obsessões por D/H e meu transtorno compulsivo-obsessivo por escrever o/ aiahaihaihaiuhauahiauha


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Um cara legal...

O sol ainda não despontara no horizonte, e o hospital estava relativamente calmo. Tomou mais uma xícara de café, enquanto folheava um folheto informativo destinado aos estagiários, sem registrar qualquer uma das palavras ali escritas. Sua cabeça vagueava muito longe...

Levantou o rosto lentamente, se deparando com um calendário, enfeitado com bonitas plantas mágicas. Sua atenção se prendeu num pequeno símbolo acima do dia anterior. Fora o último dia de lua cheia. Sentiu um aperto no coração. Como gostaria que ele aparecesse de vez em quando...

A mulher foi retirada bruscamente de seus pensamentos pela porta de sua sala, que se abriu violentamente.

- Lílian – uma mulher de meia-idade, o rosto de quem já viu muita coisa na vida, entrou na sala, carregando alguns papéis. Apesar de suas notícias não serem boas, consegui-a transmiti-las num tom controlado – um homem deu entrada num hospital trouxa essa madrugada, acidente com um veículo trouxa. Mas ele é bruxo. Mandaram-no para cá. Está na emergência à cerca de vinte minutos e os medi-bruxos estavam tentando dar um jeito nele. Mas ele não está nada bem. Perdeu bastante sangue, e não reage a nada.

- Vamos – disse a ruiva, se levantando.

- O máximo que fez foi apertar a própria cabeça, mas os enfermeiros o pararam antes que se machucasse. – continuou a mulher, enquanto as duas caminhavam, apressadas, pelos corredores - Bem fortinho o rapaz. Parece ter quebrado alguns ossos dos membros inferiores e algumas costelas, provavelmente. A pancada não foi bonita. Pelo que disseram, ele voou cerca de dez metros antes de se cair no asfalto e se arrastar mais uns cinco metros. Parte da face – que pena, é tão bonito! – está danificada, mas podemos resolver isso rapidamente, pelo bem da nação.

Lílian não pôde deixar de abrir um pequeno sorriso para a colega, pegando luvas numa caixa na ante-sala da emergência.

- Deixa comigo, Marge – disse, prestes a passar pela cortina que separava o paciente e a médica.

- Tá, mas tira o olho. Você é comprometida! – a mulher falou, com um grande sorriso, antes de a ruiva sumir dentro do biombo onde o paciente estava.

Lílian não precisou de mais de dois segundos para reconhecer aquela face, mesmo que estivesse repleta de sangue, franzida de dor e levemente mudada devido o tempo.

- Sirius! – murmurou baixinho, chocada com o estado do amigo, antes de ordenar ações aos enfermeiros presentes e começar a fazer seu trabalho.

* * *

A noite passada fora, de fato, a ultima de lua cheia. E, assim que a lua repousou, a fera voltou a ser homem. 

Estava mais uma vez estirado no mesmo chão empoeirado de sempre. Novas dores se espalhavam por seu corpo, ainda mais insuportáveis ao se juntar com as das outras transformações. A luz do sol descrevia espirais acima de si. Mas, naquela manhã, havia algo diferente naquele quarto. Algo tão inexplicável quanto acolhedor.

Remo puxou as cobertas em fiapos que estavam na cama ao lado e enrolou-a no próprio corpo. Fez força para levantar. Quando conseguiu, andou em passos lentos e sofridos até um canto do cômodo.

Jogou seu corpo contra o chão e pegou o objeto. Era tão... Belo e delicado... Rodou-a entre seus dedos várias vezes, admirando seu efeito contra o sol. Sabia o que significava. Sorriu, e por um momento as rugas precoces puderam deixá-lo de lado. Enquanto sorria, observando aquela pena vermelho fogo com as pontas delicadamente douradas, pôde sentir que acabara. Pelo menos, até a próxima lua cheia.

Tudo é capaz de renascer das cinzas.

* * *

Seu rosto estava desajeitadamente amassado contra o braço da poltrona. Levantou a cabeça lentamente, e sentiu uma leve pressão ao lado do olho esquerdo. Levou a mão até ali e retraiu rapidamente, estava muito dolorido. 

Ah, a casa tinha parado de rodar. Que bom. Talvez conseguisse se levantar. Com algum esforço, se sentou corretamente no sofá. Bem, agora tinha que levantar. Apoiando os membros no encosto, no assento e no braço do sofá, conseguiu ficar de pé.

Wow! Sua visão saiu e entrou em foco muito rapidamente. Deu alguns passos cambaleantes para frente e jogou o corpo contra a parede. É, não teria jeito, ia ter que apelar. Caminhou em passos vacilantes até um armário do outro lado da sala, sempre usando a parede como apoio. Deveria se abaixar? Não. Tinha a leve impressão que, se abaixasse, não voltaria a levantar muito fácil. Passou a mão pelo próprio corpo, procurando algo. Estava dentro do bolso do casaco. Colocou a mão lá e retirou uma varinha de madeira escura, comprida e flexível. Apontando para o armário, fez com que ele abrisse e um frasco saiu de lá, levitando, e só parou ao ser pego pela mão vacilante de James. O homem bebeu algumas gotas de seu conteúdo, e seu corpo estremeceu. Franziu a testa, fechando os olhos por alguns instantes. Quando voltou a abri-los, sua visão já estava bem mais focada. James voltou a fechar o frasco, tirando, pela primeira vez, a mão da parede. Descobriu que estava bem melhor e podia se abaixar. Guardou o frasco em seu lugar e fechou o armário. Estava sóbrio, mas seu olho esquerdo latejava e parecia estar um pouco inchado. Caminhou até seu quarto, mas resistiu a cair na cama. Foi até o banheiro e mirou seu próprio rosto no espelho que havia lá.

Um hematoma realmente arroxeado cobria seu olho. James viu sua boca se abrir por alguns instantes, mas voltou a fechá-la quando teve flashs do momento em que recebera o soco. Harry. Seu punho se fechou, em ameaça. Seja qual for o motivo, _ele ia pagar._

James caminhou em passos fortes até o quarto do filho, no final do corredor. Bateu na porta. Nada. Bateu novamente. Ninguém respondeu.

As lembranças bateram no peito de James como a arrebentação de uma onda. Seus passos por Londres, o bar em que entrou, a bebida, a garota...

Bateu mais uma vez na porta, agora não com fúria, mas com desespero.

- Harry! – gritou. - Harry, abre a porta!

O momento que chegara em casa, seus gritos, chamando Harry...

Entrou no quarto. A cama estava vazia. Foi até o guarda-roupa e abriu as portas com violência.

As coisas que dissera a Harry, a expressão do filho... Uma dor forte sob o olho esquerdo... Tudo fica escuro...

Oh não... O que ele fizera?! Mandara o filho sair de casa! No meio da noite! Disse coisas que não deveria ter dito...

James deixou o corpo cair sobre a cama de Harry, segurando os cabelos com força.

Deus... No que ele se transformara?

* * *

Harry abriu a porta de casa, deviam ser cinco e meia, no máximo. _Tomara que não tenha ninguém em casa... _

Andou em passos delicados pelo hall e subiu, sem o mínimo ruído, as escadas. Chegou no segundo andar. Ótimo. Agora era só ir até o quarto... Estava quase chegando lá...

- Harry? – uma cabeça surgiu à porta pela qual acabara de passar, a do quarto de sua mãe.

- Stephan? – exclamou Harry no mesmo tom. O melhor a fazer era deixar o outro conduzir a conversa.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Não era para estar na casa de seu pai? – o homem vestido com um robe preto perguntou, num tom gentil, caminhando até Harry.

- É, era...

- Vocês brigaram? – Daniel se se se encostou à parede, de frente para Harry, encarando o rapaz, os olhos castanhos fixos no verde.

- É... Sim, brigamos sim.

- Harry... – Stephan pôs a mão sobre o ombro de Harry, fazendo com que o rapaz voltasse a encará-lo. – vamos lá embaixo? Você deve estar com fome... Sua mãe está no hospital, essa madrugada foi dela. Se tudo der certo, ela não vai demorar a chegar... Vamos.

Stephan saiu na frente pelo corredor. Harry abriu a porta de seu quarto e, num movimento rápido, jogou a mochila com seus pertences em cima de sua cama e se voltou para o corredor, seguindo o primeiro. Não tinha outro jeito mesmo...

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Stephan, pondo sobre a mesa ovos fritos enquanto Harry pegava pratos no armário.

Harry hesitou por alguns instantes, julgando se deveria contar ou não. Decidiu que sim. Stephan havia conquistado a confiança de Harry, sempre fora um homem digno e respeitoso... Sempre tratara Harry como um homem... Desde três anos atrás, quando começara a sair com Lílian, ele tratava Harry muito bem, sem mimos exagerados, sem tentar assumir o lugar do pai... Nunca interferira entre ele e Lílian...

- Ontem, quando eu cheguei, nós discutimos. – começou Harry, encostando-se na bancada da cozinha e encarando Stephan de frente, no que foi imitado pelo outro. – Eu disse... Acabei dizendo algumas coisas para ele. Disse que não queria mais voltar para lá. Bem, ele saiu, e voltou algumas horas depois. Eu achei que ele tivesse vindo aqui...

- Sim, veio.

- Pois é... Bem, tentei conversar com ele, pedir desculpas... Na verdade eu não queria ter dito o que disse... Mas ele avisou que ia sair, e não falou mais comigo. Ele saiu e, quando voltou, devia ser umas quatro horas... Ele estava furioso e tinha bebido muito, ficou me gritando da sala. Eu fui até lá e... Resumindo, ele disse um monte de coisas, que se eu não gostava de ficar lá então que fosse embora, que não fazia diferença pra ele...

Stephan meneou a cabeça, e Harry parou de falar por alguns instantes.

- E então você saiu?

- Não... Eu tentei conversar com ele... Mas no fim ele acabou ofendendo mamãe, e eu...

- O que você fez? – perguntou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Eu... Dei um soco...

- Você bateu no seu pai? – Stephan exclamou surpreso, com uma expressão de repreensão.

- Sim. E ele ficou lá, inconsciente no sofá – Harry estava bem mais confiante para falar, o rosto erguido e a voz firme. – Não vou mais aturar isso, Sten. Pra mim chega. Ele passou dos limites de vez. Não volto mais para aquela casa, não mesmo.

- Harry... Eu te entendo. Entendo o que você está sentindo, mas... As coisas não são assim. Você tem que continuar a ir para lá, a não ser que...

- Que ele passe minha guarda para você. – Harry falou, a voz confiante.

- Harry, você sabe que eu...

- Sei.

- Mas depende também de seu pai... Não acho que Potter iria aceitar.

- Ele não está em posição de escolher, Stephan. Você sabe disso.

- Vamos esperar sua mãe para decidir isso, ok? – Stephan falou, passando o braço por cima do ombro de Harry, guiando-o para a mesa. – Você está bem?

- Estou – Harry sorriu de lado, conformado.

- Então coma alguma coisa. É melhor você estar _totalmente _bem para quando sua mãe chegar.

- Certo...

- Harry?

- Ham?

- Eu tenho muito orgulho de você, rapaz. Mesmo que não seja meu filho... Gosto muito de você, Harry.

Harry não pôde fazer nada além de sorrir, e dizer, sem jeito:

- Você é um cara legal, Sten.

* * *

- Ótimo – disse, sorrindo de leve, enquanto tirava as luvas e ajeitava um fio de cabelo muito vermelho que caía em seus olhos. – ele vai ficar bem. 

- Muito bom, Doutora.

- É o meu trabalho, Brian. – ela sorriu, com modéstia. – Podem levá-lo para o quarto. Vou ficar no hospital, cuidarei dele pessoalmente, Penny. Avise aos outros curandeiros. Ele vai precisar de algumas poções, vou fazer a lista agora mesmo. Por enquanto, a de reposição de sangue deve ser administrada continuamente. Ele perdeu realmente muito sangue.

- Certo Dra. Lílian. – respondeu uma enfermeira alta de ar eficiente.

- Ah... Quando passar o efeito do sedativo, mantenham-no consciente.

- Claro – murmurou a enfermeira.

- E não deixe que ele mecha no curativo.

- Sim, doutora.

- Me desculpe Penny. – disse Lílian com um suspiro, a voz cansada. – Eu sei que você já sabe de tudo isso. É que ele é meu amigo, entende? Fiquei realmente preocupada...

- Tudo bem – sorriu a enfermeira, sinceramente – eu percebi que tem um carinho especial por ele.

- É padrinho do meu filho – disse, enquanto caminhava pelo corredor, ao lado da enfermeira, levemente afastada do grupo que levava o homem para um quarto. – Fazia bastante tempo que não o via.

A outra mulher sorriu, quando as duas pararam no corredor que levava à sala de Lílian.

- Bem, vou listar as poções e levarei para você.

- Certo.

Antes de entrar em sua sala, Lílian ficou alguns instantes observando a maca se afastar, até virar num outro corredor. Suspirou, cansada.

* * *

Remo não saberia dizer se passou uma hora ou dez olhando para aquela pena. Estava tão hipnotizado que nem reparara num pedaço de pergaminho ao seu lado. 

Depois de muito tempo, seu estupor passou. Levantou com dificuldade e foi até um armário forte e trancado com uma fechadura que apenas muita habilidade manual poderia abrir. Ou seja, quando lobo, seria impossível abri-la.

Dentro havia mudas de roupas, além de sua varinha. Com a varinha, fez curativos e fechou algumas de suas feridas. Depois se vestiu, apesar de fraco. Guardou cuidadosamente a pena no bolso de sua camisa.

Passou os olhos pelo quarto ao seu redor... Sim, seria melhor ir logo... Não agüentava mais ficar ali. Ao chegar na porta, olhou para trás, instintivamente. "Até a próxima, então...".

Já ia sair do quarto quando seu reflexo o fez voltar. Avistando o pedaço de pergaminho que estava próximo ao lugar onde se sentara antes, caminhou até lá. Curvou-se com dificuldade e apanhou o pergaminho. Seus olhos nem mesmo chegaram a se mover muito, a carta escrita por uma letra fina e inclinada era bastante curta. Franziu o cenho, tentando compreendê-la. Guardou junto à pena em seu bolso, o rosto ainda franzido.

* * *

- Lílian? – Marge sacudiu levemente o braço da amiga – Lily, querida! 

- Hmm?- murmurou a ruiva, sem se mover. – Marge?! – exclamou, se recompondo imediatamente e abrindo e fechando os olhos várias vezes, tentando desembaça-los.

Estivera no quarto onde Sirius dormia profundamente, observando-o durante horas, até que cochilou com a cabeça encostada na parede fria.

- Stephan ligou, está preocupado com você, pediu para lhe lembrar que você está trabalhando demais... Isso lhe faz mal, seu horário já terminou...

- Que horas são agora? – perguntou, poupando a si mesma de uma longa falação.

- Dez.

- Aah, eu cochilei...

- Cochilou? Você apagou mesmo, querida. Vamos, o belo adormecido ai não vai acordar tão cedo, prometo que lhe aviso qualquer problema.

- Certo... Marge.

- Sim?

- Cuide dele, sim? É meu amigo.

- Eu cuidarei, Lily.

* * *

**_N/A:_ **eiii... capítulo 4 um pouco antes do que eu tinha prometido... Mas amanhã muito provavelmente não vou parar em casa e é melhor adiantar do que atrasar 

Gente, só esclarecendo... os nomes dos capítulos eu invento na hora, então, não se espantem com umas coisas meio nada a ver ou estranhas, ou MUITO nada a ver e MUITO estranhas. O nome dos capítulos é o meu ápice de felicidade, então, não a reprima ;)

iahihhaihahaihaiuahiuaauihaiuhaiuha

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Agradecimentos à _Mel Black Potter e JhU Radcliffe._ Valeu mesmoo, vocês me deixam muito feliiz -. As reviews foram respondidas xD

E à jana, minha beta-nega-linda :)

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Campanha review amiga. Doe uma review e faça uma garotinha carente de atenção feliz ;P

Próximo cap... cara, o próximo cap é o cinco! ciiiincooo! Jaaaaaaaaaaana, o cinco! o.O

muito medo do cinco :O

dia 24. Se acontecesse um milagre da natureza, alguma coisa realmente muito extraordinária, como notícia de vida inteligente em Saturno ou um número maior de reviews do que no último cap, em posso tentar postar antes o.O

beijos à todos

by Danizooca PP. (pff, apelido retardado...)

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

p.s.: Nada dramático a descrinção do acidente do sirius, né? hdifhdiahdfiudhafiahsdhf

alguém aí lê slash?


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo cinco: A diferença entre eu e meu reflexo.

- Não, James! – a mulher se voltou a se virar, os olhos em chamas. – não vou te escutar! Eu chego em casa esgotada depois de horas num hospital e encontro meu filho, que deveria estar na _sua _casa, furioso, dizendo que não quer voltar nunca mais para o mesmo teto que você, converso com ele e descubro que o sábado de vocês terminou em gritos e socos? Você quebrou a promessa que fez! _Mais uma vez. _Simplesmente não quero mais saber, James.

James desviou o olhar, encarando algum ponto da estante à sua direita, enquanto Lílian olhava para ele, a acusação presente em cada arfar de seu peito.

- Foi ele que me socou. – Lílian sentiu vontade de rir para não chorar do modo infantil como James disse isso, mas se conteve, meneando a cabeça com um olhar acusatório.

- Meu filho não merece isso, James. – disse, as palavras saindo sussurrantes e acusatórias. – O Harry é um homem. E ele decidiu assim. Não posso fazer nada a respeito. Você teve a chance de se redimir com seu filho, mas fez tudo errado!

James não falou nada. Aliás, foi o que fizera a maior parte do tempo desde que a ruiva tocara a campainha de sua casa, pedindo para falar-lhe. A intensa observação decepcionada dos olhos verdes estava queimando seus olhos, tornando-os suscetíveis a uma certa umidade que ele não queria que estivesse presente.

- Acredite, ninguém quis mais do que eu que vocês se entendessem. Mas você nunca tratou Harry como um filho e, é claro, ele nunca o viu como um pai! Você se tornou a vergonha de Harry, James. Ele vê em você um exemplo a evitar!

- O que você quer? – disse James, baixinho, porém furioso, olhando com coragem dentro dos orbes verdes, agarrando de repente o pulso de Lílian.- Quer que eu abra mão dele? Pois bem, Lílian. Vá. Vá você, seu amante e seu filho para bem longe de mim. Já disse que não me importo, não entendo qual era o seu objetivo em vir aqui.

James jogou com força o pulso de Lílian para baixo. Lançando-lhe um último olhar, andou até a porta e a abriu, dando passagem para ela.

Lílian andou até o portal, mas parou, olhando para a rua, desinteressada.

- Sirius está no hospital, internado. – disse, como se comentasse sobre o tempo, ainda olhando para fora. – Sofreu um acidente de moto na madrugada de ontem.

Quando finalmente voltou-se para o rosto de James, sentiu seu estômago afundar. Não havia nenhuma reação. Continuou a observá-lo, tentando decifrar o que se passava pela cabeça do homem. Não, não era possível que ele fosse indiferente. Mas, se sentia alguma coisa em relação a aquela informação, sabia esconder muito bem.

- E daí? – disse James por fim.

Lílian meneou a cabeça de leve, voltando a olhar para fora.

- Eu sinto muito, James. – disse, após alguns segundos.

- Pelo que? – ele perguntou, o mesmo tom frio nada característico de alguns anos atrás, agora presente em cada sílaba que pronunciava. Mas a ruiva não respondeu, deixando o ex-marido totalmente frustrado. – Pelo quê? Eu não me importo com o Black! Nem um pouco.

Lílian fechou o zíper do casaco e saiu para a manhã úmida, sem olhar para trás, os cabelos ruivos movendo-se conforme seu andar, deixando para trás um homem frustrado, que resmungou sozinho mais algumas frases sem sentido, mas depois se pôs a observá-la.

James acompanhou por alguns segundos a mulher com o olhar. Sentiu, de repente, um afundamento na boca de seu estômago, suas entranhas pareciam ter sido puxadas para baixo. Ele não soube o que o impulsionou a fazer isso... Talvez, quem sabe, o balanço dos fios vermelhos, um vermelho violento contrastando com o branco puro do tecido de lã... mas um turbilhão de sentimentos tomou conta dele , fazendo-o caminhar em passos largos até alcançar Lílian e fazê-la se virar para ele, com um puxão brusco no ombro da ex-esposa. Ficaram se encarando, os olhos verdes nos amêndoa, por vários segundos. Ele parecia fazer um pedido mudo. Ela tentava reconhecer o homem que, tão próximo, a olhava de maneira tão intensa, desesperada... Humana. Não. Aquele não era o James de que ela se lembrava dos últimos anos.

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long,_

_(estive olhando pro espelho por tanto tempo)_

_That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side._

_(que comecei a acreditar que a minha alma está do outro lado)_

_All the little pieces falling, shattered._

_(todos os pequenos pedaços caindo, afiados.)_

James se aproximou, parecia captar no ar o cheiro dela. Lílian se sentiu entorpecida. Seus pés, de alguma maneira, se tornaram inúteis. E, quando ele falou, encostando a testa na dela, foi com uma voz diferente... Parecia até mesmo um tantinho rouca, como se não fosse usada a muito tempo.

- Eu ainda te amo.

_Shards of me too sharp to put back together._

_(Pequenos demais para serem colocados de volta no lugar)_

_Too small to matter,_

_(Pequenos demais para terem importância,)_

_But big enough to cut me in to so many little pieces_

_(Mas grandes o suficiente para me cortar em tantos pequenos pedaços)_

_if I try to touch her._

_(Se eu tentar toca-la.)_

James não fazia idéia do que o levou a fazer isso. Mas tudo o que sentia era desespero, paixão, dor. Ao chegar perto de Lílian, tão perto, a vida que deixara para trás voltou desesperadamente, à flor da pele.

_And I bleed. I bleed._

_(E eu sangro. Eu sangro.)_

_And I breathe. I breathe, no more._

_(E eu respiro. Eu não respiro mais.)_

_- _Ama? – ela sussurrou, os olhos presos aos dele. Pôde ver um brilho esverdeado nos olhos de James. A voz era fraca e, diferente do que costumava ser, insegura.

- Amo. – James inclinou o rosto para frente, perdido em algum ponto entre aquele intenso brilho verde.

_I take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well._

_(Tomo fôlego e tento puxar meu espírito do poço)_

_Yet how can you refuse to drink like a stubborn child._

_(Mais uma vez você se recusa a beber como uma criança mimada)_

- Então, James… - a voz de Lílian, ainda estava suave, porém levemente mais firme, murmurando enquanto se afastava, inconsciente, à medida que ele se aproximava. – Você ainda é capaz de amar?

_Lie to me convince me that I've been sick forever._

_(Minta para mim, me convença que eu sempre estive doente.)_

_And all of this will make sense when I get better._

_(E que tudo isso fará sentido quando eu melhorar.)_

_- _Amar você? – ele respondeu, os lábios de ambos a poucos centímetros se distância. – Sempre fui.

James percebeu, por um instante, o quão desesperado estava. Seu corpo parecia liberar ondas de eletricidade a cada milímetro superado entre eles.

- Então porque você não permite que as pessoas amem _você_? Por que, desde que decepcionou alguém, você se sente na obrigação de decepcionar a todos?

James meneou a cabeça, por fim dominando a si mesmo. Afastou-se de Lílian num pulo. Por longos dois segundos eles se encararam. James tentando se esconder e Lílian lutando para decifrá-lo, numa guerra muda.

_But I know the difference between myself and my reflection._

_(Mas eu sei a diferença entre eu e o meu reflexo)_

_I just can't help but to wonder which of us do you love._

_(Eu simplesmente não posso deixar de perguntar... qual de nós você ama?)_

O encanto teve fim quando Lílian fechou os olhos, descansando-os. James, se não estivesse mais uma vez longe de sua alma, talvez tivesse percebido uma lágrima fina escorrer do lado direito da face de Lílian, caminhar até seu queixo e se jogar, em queda livre, para a segurança de seu coração.

_So I bleed. I bleed._

_(Então eu sangro. Eu sangro.)_

Antes que James pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Lílian se afastou, preparando-se para ir.

- Eu aviso quando precisar que você assine os papéis. – disse, sem olhar James nos olhos.

_And I breathe. I breathe no,_

_(E eu respiro. Eu respiro, não...)_

_Bleed. I bleed._

_(Sangro. Eu sangro.)_

- Certo – ele falou, perdido em seus pensamentos, confuso, sem vestígios da voz amena e suave de momentos antes. Parecia um homem que procura o caminho certo para casa.

_And I breathe. I breathe. I breathe. _

_(E eu respiro. Eu respiro. Eu respiro.)_

_I breathe, no more._

_(Eu não respiro mais.)_

* * *

- Entre, Remo. Fico feliz que tenha atendido ao meu chamado. 

- Arh... Claro.- disse, após alguma hesitação. Os olhos azuis o deixava tenso. Pareciam mais pesarosos do que nunca, olhando-o daquela forma cautelosa.

- Seria melhor que se sentasse... Tenho a impressão que será uma longa conversa.

- Prof... professor – disse o homem, os olhos se arregalando em compreensão. – Não me diga que...

- Receio, Remo... – disse Dumbledore, descansando a cabeça no encosto de sua poltrona, fechando os olhos, como se esses doessem devido à luz. Pela primeira vez, Remo pode sentir todo o cansaço que tomava conta de homem à sua frente e, por alguns instantes, ver que Dumbledore já não estava mais na flor de sua idade, fato que, a muito, era ignorado por todos. – que se trate de exatamente o que está imaginando, entre tantas outras coisas que nem eu imaginaria.

-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-//-

- O senhor sabe que não será fácil...

- Se fosse fácil, caro Remo... Não estaria pedindo a você.

As preocupações do homem eram grandes o suficiente e o assunto demasiado delicado para encarar aquilo como um elogio. Preferiu ficar em silencio, perdido em reflexões e medos.

- Mas creio que você saiba que precisamos de... Ajuda.

- Sim, sei. E imaginei que o senhor me pediria isso, professor. Irei tentar. – um brilho surgiu nos olhos do homem mais jovem, mas com a mesma rapidez se extinguiu.

- E conseguir, tenho certeza. Não será rápido, nem fácil, muito menos indolor. Mas certos laços nunca se rompem, Remo. Por mais que sejam postos à prova. Há coisas com as quais não se pode voltar atrás. Esse é, talvez, um dos maiores males da magia, dependendo de seu ponto de vista.

Remo olhou o outro demoradamente, tentando buscar dentro de seus olhos uma confirmação para o que estava pensando, temeroso. Mas Dumbledore resolveu poupá-lo de quaisquer explicações, com um sorriso.

- Estarei o esperando, no dia em que marcamos.

- Certo. – Remo murmurou rapidamente, antes de se levantar e atravessar a sala, parando somente quando alcançou a porta, olhando para trás e, com um cumprimento rápido com a cabeça, abandonou o lugar.

Assim que o homem saiu, o dono dos cabelos brancos e rosto sábio recostou em sua poltrona, um sorrisinho de triunfo em seus lábios. Essa conversa acabara por confirmar suas suspeitas. Ampliou o sorriso. Naquele momento, não podia nem mesmo ficar decepcionado com quem quer que fosse, ou preocupado com os longos dias que se seguiriam. Podia, quem sabe, aproveitar seu ultimo dia em que um sorvete de limão era apenas um sorvete de limão.

* * *

**_N/A:_** Hello, pessoas!

Bom, respondendo à pergunta geral: o que tem demais no cap 5? É que eu morria de medo de escrever sobre o Dumbledore. Ele é o personagem mais só-a-tia-j.k.-consegue-entender. Quem já escreveu sobre ele, deve ter sentido. Eu, pelo menos, acho complicado conseguir ser fiel ao personagem. Sinceramente, fiz o melhor que pude, espero que não tenha ficado muuuuuito esquisito.

Ah, mais uma coisa sobre esse cap... eu não pretendia colocar song na fic, mas tem duas músicas que eu simplesmente TENHO que colocar aí. Não resisto, sério. Essa música é muuuuito tudo a ver. Eu não gosto de ouvir música quando estou lendo, mas eu recomendo reler esse trecho depois, acompanhado com a musica (breath no more, evanescence). A próxima (de acordo com meus planos) vem só no penúltimo capítulo.

Agradecimentos: _Jhu Radcliffe, Mel Black Potter e Chris. _Valeu mesmo! vocês fazem uma ficwriter muito feliz! (dani corre e abraça os três). Obrigada também à Jana... minha beta querida S2

P.S.: Não, gente... Essa fic não vai ser slash (uuuuuuuh, tomate nelaa!). Sim, eu queria. Queria muuuito, mas decidi quando comecei a escrever que essa não seria. Mas estou trabalhando em um slash sim. Só estou garantindo a mim mesma que não vou largar pela metade... Aí, quando eu tiver certeza disso, posto aqui.

P.P.S.: Gente... a média está sendo de uma review para quase dez hits (dani senta no chão e chora) vamos, não custa nada me fazer um pouquinho feliz! Olha aquele botãozinho lilás e fashion... ui, tá piscando pra você! ;) Deixa uma review, vai! (dani com carinha de cachorro de mendingo)

Próxima atualização dia 1.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: O chamado

- Bem, Sirius... Assim que chegar o resultado do último exame vou lhe dar alta, e você pode ir embora... Tenho aqui a poção para a dor de cabeça... Mas seria ótimo que você voltasse para um check-up daqui a duas semanas... Estou um pouco preocupada com essas dores. Embora eu acredite que você não venha... – murmurou em complemento, os cantos dos lábios tremendo ligeiramente.

- E está certa.

Lílian suspirou e ficou a observar o amigo, que olhava, com os braços cruzados, para além da janela à sua direita no quarto, sem encarar Lílian em momento algum. A ruiva hesitou por alguns instantes, refletindo se deveria falar ou não. Não queria pressionar Sirius, fazendo-o se fechar mais ainda e acabar com o progresso mesmo que minúsculo que tinha feito em relação à barreira em volta do velho amigo. Pelo menos, agora, ele respondia, mesmo que com monossílabos ou uma frase curta e agressiva aqui e ali.

Abriu a boca duas vezes, pronta para falar, mas voltou a fechá-la, indecisa. Era como decidir tocar ou não em um animal selvagem, não se podia prever suas reações, apenas esperar o pior.

Quando finalmente decidiu arriscar, a porta do quarto se abriu, para sua descrença.

- Doutora? – disse Marge, olhando de Lílian para Sirius e tentando imaginar que tipo de conversa, exame ou até mesmo sessão de legilimência os dois estavam tendo.

- Sim, Marge? – disse Lílian, se virando para a mulher, a expressão cansada.

- Tem uma pessoa querendo falar com a senhora... Ele disse que se estivesse ocupada voltaria outra hora...

- Não, eu... – Lílian virou-se para Sirius, que ainda olhava para a janela, mas ela podia ver que ele estava atento à conversa. – Eu posso ir... Tudo bem, senhor Black?

Sirius não respondeu, mas Lílian também não se deu ao trabalho de tentar alguma coisa. Era melhor se satisfazer com o silêncio do que conseguir uma resposta fria e ignorante. Tristonha, saiu do quarto, caminhando para sua sala seguida por uma Marge confusa.

* * *

Remo ouviu a porta ser aberta, mas não pode tirar os olhos do porta-retrato sobre a mesa. Ouviu a voz dela, exclamando seu nome com surpresa, mas ainda assim não desviou o olhar do porta-retrato. E, quando ela pulou em seu pescoço o abraçando, ele desviou o olhar por dois segundos suficientes para sorrir em resposta ao sorriso que recebia. E, enquanto ela tagarelava o quanto sentia saudades, agarrada em seu pescoço, ele voltou a observar o porta-retrato. 

Ali, com o braço em torno da cintura de Lílian e a mão no ombro de Harry, sorrindo para a foto, era certo estar James, e não aquele loiro que, mesmo que aparentasse uma pessoa simpática e boa – não era quem deveria estar ali.

Suspirou, triste. Por mais que gostasse de Lílian, que considerasse a mulher como uma irmã, que desejasse sua felicidade... Não podia deixar de pensar que estava traindo James, olhando para aquele porta-retrato e sorrindo, indulgente, enquanto a ruiva falava sobre o casamento que seria marcado.

Mas resolveu mudar rapidamente o rumo da conversa. Afinal, foi ali com um motivo já certo, e deveria discuti-lo o mais rápido possível. Enquanto Lílian falava sem parar, procurou palavras para dizer o que viera dizer, fazer o que precisava ser feito. Mas não era fácil. Não era simples. Muito menos livre de dores. Sim, dores. A dor da verdade.

- Lílian – disse, cortando timidamente o que a mulher dizia. – eu... Na verdade essa não foi uma visita aleatória... Eu... Bem, eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa. E preciso falar com _ele _depois.

- O que aconteceu, Remo? – disse, imediatamente se preocupando com a expressão do amigo e com a referência à Sirius. Até onde ela sabia, eles não se falavam há muito tempo, e se Remo viera decidido a falar com Sirius, com certeza sabia de sua indiferença e veio preparado para enfrentá-la. Isso tudo, concluiu Lílian, só poderia ter um motivo muito sério.

- Lílian... – começou o homem, suando levemente. Eu... Eu estive conversando com Dumbledore, dois dias atrás... E ele me pediu para passar uma mensagem para algumas pessoas... Não vim aqui primeiro porque precisei resolver alguns assuntos antes...

- Fale, Remo. – disse Lílian, empertigando as costas e se esperando, do mesmo modo que Remo esperou, atento, Dumbledore falar as palavras que seu sub-consciente se preparou antecipadamente para ouvir.

Remo olhou rapidamente para a porta e para as paredes, checando se algum dos quadros prestava atenção aos dois. Empertigou-se, olhando dentro dos olhos verdes.

- Está em chamas, Lílian.

Após o impacto das palavras, Lílian fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, tentando lidar com as diferentes emoções que aquela frase significava. Remo viu surgir no rosto da amiga à sombra de cada pensamento que também passou por seus olhos após ouvir o mesmo do professor Dumbledore, menos de dois dias antes. Lílian por fim respirou fundo e abriu os olhos devagar... E Remo podia jurar que o verde havia mudado de tonalidade. Havia um brilho negro, bem ao fundo. Um túnel, uma passagem para algo novo. Talvez outra alma por trás daquela, uma alma mais forte e mais decidida, uma alma que não se permitia sonhar, não esperava pelas decisões, não fraquejava. E Remo podia se lembrar dela. Aquela que garantiu que seu casamento vivesse, que garantiu que _ela _e seu filho vivessem. A alma lutadora por trás da doçura dos olhos verdes.

- Certo. – disse ela, a voz consideravelmente mais firme, se levantando devagar. – que dia?

- Sábado.

- Obrigada por ter vindo me avisar.

- Claro, Lílian. Eu... Eu tenho que falar com Sirius.

- Não vai ser fácil. – disse a ruiva, olhando para as rugas precoces de Remo.

- Oh, sim, alguém já me disse isso.

Lílian abraçou de leve o amigo, afagando seus cabelos com cuidado.

- Você está muito abatido... Posso te dar uma poção, pelos meus cálculos você começou isso logo depois da lua cheia...

- Bom... Eu realmente preciso de força...

Lílian foi até uma porta que levava à outra salinha e vasculhou lá, arrastando vidros e mais vidros de poções prontas.

- Aqui. – disse, trazendo um vidro com uma poção alaranjada. Pegou um dosador e mediu algumas gotas... Então o passou a Remo, que virou rapidamente. Estremeceu, e devolveu o dosador à Lílian. – é o quarto 71.

- Certo... Obrigado, Lily.

Lílian sorriu pela primeira vez desde que Remo dissera a que veio. E se manteve firme até o amigo deixar a sala, para só então cair em sua cadeira e, cansada, se lembrar do dia em que ouviu essa frase pela primeira vez.

Lílian fechou seu plantão e foi para casa, instruindo as enfermeiras que Sirius não deveria ser liberado até ela mesma lhe dar alta, no dia seguinte. Mas imediatamente entrou em alerta ao lembrar que Harry não estava em casa.

* * *

- Então... Você vai passar _só_ os verões lá, certo? 

- Claro. – disse Harry, em resposta à caçula dos Weasley. – e também posso vir para cá pela rede de Flu sempre que quiser...

- Que bom – disse Rony, com um grande sorriso.

- Harry... Mas... E o... – começou Hermione, hesitante.

- Não pergunte sobre o que eu não irei responder, Mione. Por favor.

Hermione encarou expressão dura do amigo, e mais uma vez disse à si mesma que, se Harry não se importava, não tinha porque ela se importar. Era melhor deixar que Harry resolvesse aquilo sozinho. Tentar interferir não adiantaria em nada, a não ser uma discussão entre os dois.

- Olha... – disse Harry, tentando ser racional. – Nunca vai dar certo. E ponto. Não quero discutir sobre esse assunto. Ele não existe pra mim, assim como eu não existo para ele.

Hermione abriu a boca, mas decidiu que não devia se meter nisso. Nisso não.

- Hei... O que acha de uma partida, Harry? Aposto que Fred e Jorge também iriam... – disse, Rony, e Harry pôde admirar o tato do amigo em deixa-lo confortável sempre que esse assunto surgia. Mesmo que Rony não fosse muito sutil em outros assuntos.

Harry concordou com um aceno da cabeça e os quatro puseram-se a descer as escadas. Encontraram com os gêmeos e, juntos, Harry, Rony, Fred e Jorge foram em direção à um pequeno morro na propriedade dos Weasley, enquanto as meninas ficaram conversando na cozinha.

* * *

- Sirius? 

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – disse Sirius, olhando surpreso para quem o chamava da porta, indeciso se deveria entrar.

- Eu... posso entrar? – disse Remos, inseguro.

- Já está praticamente aqui dentro, não é?

- Bom... É. – Remo comentou enquanto entrava no quarto e fechava a porta.

Remo caminhou até próximo da cama de Sirius, olhando firme nos olhos do outro homem. Assim como Lílian, teve a sensação de estar lidando com um animal selvagem, do qual não sabia o que esperar, a não ser, talvez, o pior. Quando estava bem próximo da cama, os dois ficaram a se encarar por alguns instantes, e Remo pôde sentir algo a mais nos olhos de Sirius. Por um momento, teve a sensação de... Mas ela foi rapidamente cortada pela agressividade das palavras seguintes de Sirius.

- Então... Você veio aqui pra me falar alguma coisa importante ou ficar me encarando? – disse, virando o rosto para a janela para a qual estivera olhando boa parte do dia.

- Sirius eu... Tenho uma mensagem de Dumbledore.

Sirius virou tão rapidamente a cabeça de modo a encarar Remo que o outro sentiu uma leve vertigem. E, pela segunda vez aquele dia, Remo pôde enxergar cada sensação que se passava dentro da pessoa a quem falava de acordo com o ritmo em que ia absolvendo o que significava sua mensagem. Mas as reações em Sirius eram bem diferentes das de Lílian. A máscara de frieza foi substituído por um brilho fugaz, um calor por trás dos olhos azul-acinzentados e, até mesmo, poderia-se dizer que um leve sorriso queria a todo modo surgir em seus lábios.

- Que dia? – disse, antes que Remo sequer confirmasse suas suspeitas.

- Er... – embolou-se Remo, um pouco assustado, mas não surpreso com toda a precipitação do amigo. Ou ex-amigo, não saberia dizer. – Sábado.

- Certo. – resmungou Sirius, agora voltando a encarar a janela, mas sem dúvida, com um novo brilho em sua face.

- Sirius? – chamou Remo, incerto, depois de alguns segundo. Sirius virou lentamente a cabeça, mas não olhou Remo diretamente nos olhos. – Você... Eu e... – Remo sabia que com essa hesitação só deixaria o outro mais desconfiado. Respirou fundo e disse logo o que tinha a dizer. – Sirius, você pode me ajudar? Eu tenho que... Tenho que falar com ele e...

Sirius riu, um latido rouco, mas nada parecido com as risadas que sempre dava perto dos amigos. Agora a risada parecia destilar um veneno que destinaria a um de seus inimigos.

- Não me faça perder meu tempo, Lupin. Então, era só isso que tinha a me falar? – e, sem esperar resposta, pegou sua varinha sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama e acenou para a porta, a abrindo - Pode ir então.

Remo olhou longamente para Sirius, mas percebeu que teria de ser muito mais sutil se quisesse algum progresso. Realmente _muito_ mais sutil.

- Até sábado, então – e, sem esperanças de uma resposta, deu as costas e saiu do quarto, sentindo a porta bater atrás de si assim que saiu por ela.

* * *

_**N.A.:**_ Hi pessoas! (Dane dando pulinhos de felicidade e cantando We will rock you) Aain, meus pedidos foram realizados, não? Mais reviews, mais reviews! (levanta da cadeira do pc e dança pelo quarto) Aain, obrigada ;) Hoho, sexto cap. Não gostei muito desse... da parte do meio, pra ser mais exata. Enfim, deu bloqueio aqui, ficou meio difícil sair melhor (dane com cara de cachorrinho pulguento). Me dêm um desconto! (cachorrinho pulguento e esfomeado).

**_Agradecimentos: _**Well... eu não sou uma pessoa... digamos, muuuito organizada. Devido à minha grande empolgação pelo número de reviews ter aumentado consideravelmente, acabei me confundindo aqui e não sei se respondi à alguém ou não (chora escandalosamente). Então, facilitando pra todo mundo, vou responder às reviews por aqui mesmo (sorrisão banguela):

_JhU Radcliffe, aain, suas reviews são as coisas mais maravilindas que eu já vi! (dane beija testa da Jhu) pode deixar, não vou demorar. p.s.: eu tenho medo de você oO. _Mel Black Potter: Um cervo, Mel. Um cervo! (faz carinho no James - não liga pra ela, querido.) hoho, cap no dia em que prometi (menina exemplar... snif) aaah, slash é tããão fofinho... (ri) tudo bem, eu também tenho meus "não desce" H/H, por exemplo. Não adiaanta, não vai! (chora) _-Laura- : obrigada, que bom que gostou :) Well, não pensei nisso ainda... eu não escrevo separando os acontecimentos, eu vou escrevendo... aí, quando penso "Oh, seria bom se terminasse aqui" eu fecho o cap. Mas dando um previsão que pode ser bastante furada... diríamos uns vinte. :O, eu sei. _Lolamedr: thanks! okok, prometo que não demoro. Espero que tenha gostado desse também._ Paolla: ahaa, obrigada (dane sorri, toda besta) hm... pergunta complicada. O James é um idiota, mas é o idiota lindo da mamãe aqui. Não sei... talvez... Mas sempre tem a possibilidade da Lily não querer mais ele e o nosso cervinho conhecer uma bruxa, por acaso chamada Daniele, aí ele se apaixona perdidamente (suspira)... Tá, parei. Todo mundo tem chance! hoho_

Oh, gente. Eu sempre procurei manter uma boa dianteira dos caps e ter tudo preparadinho com antecedência, pra poder marcar um dia certo de atualização. Mas agora estou sem caps prontos, muito menos betados. Semana que vem volto às aulas (grita de frustração) mas vou usar esse final de semana para tentar adiantar até o cap oito ou nove, quem sabe. Depois, entrego às mãos da minha beta ;) Vou tentar não ultrapassar a marca de uma semana para atualização, mas sinceramente... não quero prometer o que talvez não possa cumprir. Juuuro que não demoro, mesmo que tenha que começar o ano já boiando nas aulas de geografia pra atualizar isso logo xD

hmm... lembra que eu mencionei um leve bloqueio? um pouco de incentivo ajudaria... hOhO seja ele por review, email ou o que quer que seja. Um número maior de reviews do que o último cap decididamente iria aumentar minha criatividade. ;)

beijos à todos. (é minha impressão ou isso aqui tem mais conteúdo do que o cap em si?)

No próximo, acho que vou matar _parte_ da curiosidade de vocês... Veja bem, apenas _parte_. (risada malígna)


End file.
